marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Foster (Earth-12041)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower; formally Timely Township | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Light Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Stark Industries cross dimensional researcher; former Sheriff of Timely Township | Education = PhD in Astrophysics | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Elliott Casey | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 4 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Dr. Jane Foster appeared at the Stark Expo with the Avengers testing out a protoype to be used as a sort of "beacon" to find and bring Tony Stark back into their dimension. However, this was interrupted by the arrival of the Leader, who came to steal the energy core that was powering the machine. In order to stay in contact with Tony, Jane tried to retrieve the core, but failed and the Leader escaped. She later appeared at the Wakandan Embassy being informed by the New Avengers that the old team was now gone, but, maybe, still alive somewhere. Afterwards, she continued to work on the technology that was being used to locate Tony to find the rest of them. Jane Foster was able to locate the missing Avengers, who were scattered across space and time, she sent each of the New Avengers to their rescue while provided with special tether bracelets to bring them back to Earth. After every Avenger has returned home, their world was already in a covered in ice under the rule of Loki Laufeyson and the Frost Giants. Jane assist both Avengers teams to stopping Loki. Secret Wars After the Beyonder created Battleworld, Jane remained within the Westland region where she became the Sheriff of Timely Township under the alias "Calamity Jane Foster". She had assistance from Stephen Strange as the towns Doctor and protect the town from a Kree conquest hive of robots. With the help of the Avengers, Rocket and Groot, Jane was able to stop the recent wave of robots, Afterwords Jane and Doctor Strange left the town with the Avengers to help complete the Bifrost that would reverse Battleworld, leaving Rocket and Groot in charge as the new Sheriffs. During the final fight with the Beyonder, in order to save Jane from drowning in quicksand made by the Beyonder, Thor through his hammer which allowed Jane to wield Mjolnir and became the new Thor. And when she helped defeat Loki after he imprisoned Odin and stole the Eye of Agamotto, Odin gave Jane an enchanted mace, restoring her Thor powers, and dubbed her “Thunderstrike”. | Powers = Seemingly those of Jane Foster of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Jane Foster of Earth-199999. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Thunderstrike | Notes = * Unlike most of her iterations, Jane Foster's hair is lightly yellowish instead of the usual brown. ** This is likely a foreshadow for when she becomes Thor. * Her interactions with Thor indicate that they are romantically involved with each other. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Atmokinesis Category:Apotheosized Mortals